


【侍赤】双A夫夫的婚后日常

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：ABO，但是没有BOWarning：A侍xA赤，一般通过的互相吃醋
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔





	【侍赤】双A夫夫的婚后日常

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：ABO，但是没有BO  
> Warning：A侍xA赤，一般通过的互相吃醋

天色已近黄昏，夕阳的余晖铺洒在薰衣草苗圃间的石子路上，为家家户户的屋檐描上了一圈柔和的金边。  
结束了一天的迷宫讨伐、收工回家的路上谁都没有说话，侍后一个进屋，用肩膀撞了下门板——大抵是用上了很大力气——把门摔得震天响，生怕有人不知道他心情正差。  
赤魔不满地“啧”了一声，心想邻居没几天定要跑来投诉他们家关门声音太吵，但他更担心应付邻居的同时还得去请木匠师傅，也不知这可怜的门框还能在alpha没轻没重的力道下坚持多久。  
他正单手扶着鞋柜脱高筒靴，在alpha群体中较为细瘦修长的身形随着动作摇摇晃晃。这身精美讲究的赤魔法师行头收拾起来颇费时间，单是依次扣完胸前那几排装饰扣和暗扣就要一番功夫，还得打理领巾和背后的束带。刚同居那会儿侍老是抱怨他每天都起得很早，穿衣洗漱耗去一个多星时，磨磨唧唧地像个omega。如今倒也习惯了，等侍顶着鸡窝一样的头发揉着眼睛走进浴室，他连早餐都快准备好了。  
此刻亦然，侍蹬掉木屐，赤足站在玄关通往客厅的必经之路上，抱着胳膊的模样活像准备审问犯人。他抿着嘴唇，很明智地没有对赤魔那双穿脱都很麻烦的高筒靴发表评价，彼此的出生地相隔十万八千里，着装风格也相去甚远，而且他承认赤魔穿着西洋礼服的模样确实很好看，那种优雅的贵族气质他怎么都模仿不来。  
可惜私下独处的时候这个人实在懒得再继续维持讲究的做派，他俩的鞋子东倒西歪地扔在玄关的地板上，没人提得起整理的兴致。  
赤魔扯下礼帽拎在手里，不耐烦地瞪了挡在自己面前的侍一眼：他饿了，毕竟快到饭点了，今天晚上应该轮到侍做饭，因为早上是他拖的地——两个alpha结婚就是这点不好，谁都不肯主动做家务，他俩要是领养个孩子准得养成垃圾桶里的小脏狗——可是侍还跟个木桩似地伫在过道上，一脸“我有话要跟你说，你快来问我”的矫情样儿，看得他本就不太美妙的情绪更加糟糕了起来。  
“干嘛？”他没好气地问道，努力让自己不要在意侍又没穿拖鞋。  
长了眼睛的人都能看得出来他俩正在气头上，无论谁先退让半步坐下来好好说话就能缓和局面，然而alpha向来都是高傲又不肯服软的性子，一开口都不说人话，侍满脸不快，愤愤地反问：“你还好意思问？”  
随着情绪起伏而不受压抑的信息素在狭小的玄关里相撞，alpha的本能让他们下意识地对同性气息产生敌意，争夺领地般无声地较量。这其实很怪，他们已经结婚了，还在自己家里，房产证上写两个人的名字，实在没什么可划分领地的。Alpha没办法喜欢上同性的信息素，顶多做到不讨厌不排斥，这种天性所致的问题谁也解决不了。  
“那你就好意思了？今天舞伴拿着很爽是吧，喜欢那种会对你抛媚眼的omega？”Alpha与生俱来的占有欲被强压了一整天，早就濒临爆发的边缘，没有人能容忍自家爱人被异性眉来眼去，却又碍着招募组成的临时队友关系不好当场发作。赤魔边说边往前走了几步，试图绕过侍到浴室里洗把脸冷静一下，侍胳膊一伸把他拦下了，顺手接过他插着白翎的礼帽丢上沙发。  
“见鬼。”侍骂道，后边跟了句听不懂的多玛方言脏话。他将赤魔扣在怀里，急切地摸进对方罩衣里，拽出一丝不苟塞在裤腰里的衬衫下摆，他的吻顺着赤魔的脸颊滑落喉结，蛮不讲理地扯松领口后又在颈窝里印上红痕。  
同为alpha，得天独厚的性别优势摆在那里，赤魔不比侍矮多少，只是身形多少沾了点法师的纤细，却因为需要近身战斗的缘故比其他魔法职业来得更为有力。如此近的距离之下，假如赤魔想要拼命反抗，侍也不一定压制得住他，但他没有，他享受侍的亲吻，甚至渴求更多。  
侍在他的衣领里摸索到穿着戒指的银链，露出几分满意的神色，那戒指是他们的婚戒，平日里侍要穿笼手、而赤魔要戴手套，只能穿根绳子挂颈子上。因而一同通过招募参加团队任务的时候总是很少有人能看出来他们的关系，虽说性别不影响以太烙印，看到两个年轻英俊的alpha一般来说不会往他们是一对的方向去想。  
他俩低调得很——至少在alpha群体中相较而言是这样——没有当街热吻给别人看的兴趣，工作中就该专心致志，爱情放到结束战斗之后。收到他人示好也是常有的事，帅气有为的alpha谁不喜欢，侍总觉得赤魔把项链藏得太严实了，罩衣和衬衫规规矩矩地扣到最上面一颗纽扣，殊不知自己在羽织上边系围巾也是半斤八两。  
“队伍里就我一个近战输出，舞伴不给我给谁。”侍开口时语气里透着一股子欠揍的自傲，就好像旁人的付出都是理所当然，他甚至连那个舞者的脸都没记住，更别提什么omega的飞眼。他确实有这个傲慢的资本，毕竟他是相当强大的alpha，他这种人就是这样，完全察觉不到别人对自己明示暗示的追求，但谁要看上他对象了他反应特快。  
所以他说：“那白魔妹妹还想追你呢，天赐都‘不小心’丢你身上了，你就喜欢了？”  
“喜欢个屁。”赤魔被压上沙发，劳累一天的身体挨上软垫的感觉非常好，他毫无形象地翻了个白眼，“你尽关注这些我都没注意到的东西。”  
空气中弥漫着莫名的醋味，明明谁的信息素都不是这么奇怪的味道。没办法，他们总是缺乏安全感，哪怕已经在神明的见证下许诺誓言——他俩身世相似，一个是多玛难民，另一个是阿拉米格难民，心怀着对帝国的仇恨、无亲无故地流落在艾欧泽亚未被战火波及的土地上。和绝大多数阿拉米格人一样，赤魔信仰破坏神拉尔戈，烙印那天便是这样有板有眼地向着守护神祈祷。侍本来想模仿爱人的样子也说点什么，转念一想，又觉得远东的天照大神肯定没空照拂异国他乡，而艾欧泽亚的十二神名讳他暂时一个都没记住。好吧，随便什么神在上，他抱怨着说道，我爱你，直到心脏停止跳动的时刻——却无法自制地担心着对方会被哪个更为契合的omega或者beta拐跑，这种性别本能的吸引力难以言述，但肯定不会发生在他俩之间，毕竟alpha信息素就是这样的东西。  
耐心和宽容永远欠奉，固执己见的争执充斥着生活，当然，也生不出彼此的子嗣。Alpha总是那么傲慢，让其主动低头比猫小胖上树还难，他俩一言不合便在家里大打出手，武器倒是有好好地收起来，于是从客厅打到卧室，又从卧室操到浴室，在骂骂咧咧中决定谁来洗床单——至少他们确实相爱。  
赤魔扯下侍的围巾，随手丢到一旁，那根描着金边的东西不偏不倚和他的礼帽叠在一起，黑色的布料下露出一小节白翎和鲜红的帽檐。他攀着侍的背，报复般扯散了侍的羽织，嘴唇摩挲过颈间那根和自己一模一样的银链，越过肩头去啃咬侍的颈后。Alpha的犬齿很尖，生来便是为了咬破omega颈子后边的腺体来完成标记，当然alpha之间没办法标记，他们根本没有这个功能，残留的气味也只能持续一两天，很快便会被自己的信息素掩盖掉。  
这种咬后颈行为毫无意义，但想咬就咬了，哪管那么多。他用了七八分力气，咬得很深，齿印见血，侍吃痛抽了口凉气，神色倒是并无不满的模样，吻着赤魔耳根含混地问道：“做吗？”  
“做。”赤魔短促地应道。  
他从沙发旁的茶几抽屉里摸出装润滑液的瓶子，这玩意在家里放得到处都是，从浴室到卧室，连厨房的柜子里可能都有，年轻的alpha永远有发泄不完的欲望，却因性别缘故操到一起相当困难。  
但赤魔显然是挨过无数次操了，做这档子事只要能爽就完了，谁上谁下的面子问题并不重要。谁他妈想操一个硬邦邦的男性alpha，他本来是这样想的，可当第一次上床的时候侍在他跟前脱下羽织露出精壮的腰背时他又犹豫起来。侍没给他见色起意的机会，掐着他的腰把他干得嘴里直往外冒阿拉米格粗口，最后喘得骂都骂不出来。  
急躁的alpha向来和温柔不沾边，好在也没人是一碰就碎的柔弱omega，侍的羽织被扯掉了，他裸着上半身，褐色碎发下的肩头颈侧满是又深又重的牙印。润滑液被他跟不要钱似地抹得到处都是，赤魔拍开他黏糊糊的手，说道：“我自己来。这东西可贵了，你大冰河打一天工都赔不起。”  
——说的是缀在领巾上方的星红石领扣。  
侍“嘁”了一声，不再去碰赤魔那件缀满花里胡哨装饰的礼服，若是别人他准得嘲讽两句“斤斤计较得像个娘炮”，但在伴侣面前他总得收敛收敛自己那张贱嘴。何况他爱惨了赤魔那优雅又讲究的模样，像是油画里走出来的古典美人，似乎天生就该被华丽的珠宝衬托，他不介意花费大量资金来包装他的宝物。  
他捞过赤魔那两条长腿，用沾满润滑液的手揉滑腻白皙的腿根，赤魔慢条斯理地脱着罩衣，正眼都懒得瞧他，仿佛自己没有双腿大开地被侍压在沙发上、而是在衣帽间里试穿新的礼服。Alpha的身体天生不适合当承受方，屁股又干又紧，还没有生育后代用的生殖腔，也就是赤魔当下面那个习惯了，被手指挤开穴肉做扩张时眉都没皱一下。  
“不许在里面成结。”赤魔叠完了衬衫，在沙发上换了个更舒服的姿势，他的腿被侍架上臂弯，大腿上多了几个不痛不痒的齿痕。他补充道：“我明天还有工作。”  
侍露出些许不情愿的神色，但没有多问，他俯下身亲吻赤魔的眉眼，小声地抱怨：“可是我们很久没做了……要不你别去上班了。”  
Alpha的结只有omega那种柔软的身体才能良好地承受，beta虽说也受得了，但难免增加不少痛苦，至于alpha操alpha，那就只能抱着第二天起不来床的决心和对伴侣的真爱了。赤魔挑了挑眉梢，他笑了一声，因情欲而泛红的眼角风情万种，几乎要教人忽略他看似修长纤细的躯体所蕴含的力量，只要他不愿意，他随时都能一拳把压在自己身上的人揍翻在地，毕竟他同样是个相当优秀的alpha。  
“怎么，你想养我？嗯……慢点……”他发出一声夹杂着难耐与愉悦的叹息，分着腿放松自己以便侍插得更深，天空般蔚蓝的眼睛蒙上了一层亮晶晶的水光。他用食指勾过侍胸前的银链，带着笑的唇瓣擦过缀在下方的戒圈，狡狯地眨眨眼，用一种高傲又自得的语气说道：“你可养不起我。”  
丈夫出门工作、而妻子成为全职主妇的生活在两个alpha的家庭中显然难以实现，赤魔不是可以关在笼中豢养的乖顺omega，他向往战斗和历练、喜欢华美的衣物和首饰，正如侍荒野上疾风那般张扬强势的心性，但他们依然相爱，爱慕着彼此耀眼夺目的骄傲。  
“要操赶紧。”他攀着侍的颈子接了个湿粘的深吻，舔着嘴唇说道，“然后去做晚饭，我想吃天妇罗了。”

  
End.


End file.
